


The Runaway Sam [Podfic]

by farkenshnoffingottom



Series: Cake Swap 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curses, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sam is a Bunny, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 03:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18044213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farkenshnoffingottom/pseuds/farkenshnoffingottom
Summary: "Goddamn witches. It's tough enough looking out for Sam on a regular day, but now that he's small and furry?"A podfic of WetSammyWinchester's fic "The Runaway Sam"





	The Runaway Sam [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tsalmavet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsalmavet/gifts), [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Runaway Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167596) by [WetSammyWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester). 



> The other podfic I recorded for tsalmavet for Cake Swap! It's crack (although is it really crack if it could totally happen in-universe?) and it's fun

Podfic Length: 3:22

This podfic is available on Google Drive ([mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/17GyWaUWmzTaTDkyDkr5jyLhPely5IV4U/view?usp=sharing)) ([m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1m5jQao_CoXCwH2zbejLMPDi2mX8Wm-G3/view?usp=sharing)) or [Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/user-150144077/the-runaway-sam-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Also recorded 6 months on T


End file.
